Our promise
by asphyxzeinky
Summary: "Three hours— What should we do?" I simply watched her in silence. Her body which was covered by a white combat uniform with red decorations, her long and silky hair, her sparkling brown eyes—she was as beautiful as a priceless gem. Kirito POV. AsunaXKirito. One Shot. Rated M for smut/lemon. Please leave a review! Thanks.


**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to my first FanFiction story :) Hope you enjoy reading it! KiritoXAsuna Lemon/Smut. WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kirito POV<strong>

**Base of the Knights of the Blood, Grandum**

*1 hour earlier*

"The scouting party was wiped out?!"

We were greeted to this shocking news when we returned to KoB headquarters in Grandum for the first time in weeks.

I did have the feeling that something like this might happen. I looked at Asuna and I can see the worry and terrified look in her eyes. After what happened from the Cradil incident, she decided to take a temporary leave from the guild and we spend our wonderful and peaceful honeymoon together at floor 22. We can feel the tension came back again about clearing this death game.

* * *

><p>"Three hours— What should we do?"<p>

Asuna asked as she absentmindedly sat down on the steel table. I simply watched her in silence. Her body which was covered by a white combat uniform with red decorations, her long and silky hair, her sparkling brown eyes—she was as beautiful as a priceless gem.

When she noticed that I kept looking at her without shifting my gaze, Asuna blushed and asked with an embarrassed smile:

"Wha…what?"

I hesitantly opened my mouth.

"...Asuna..."

"What?"

I walked towards her and caressed her soft cheek and I pulled her mouth into mine. Asuna was surprised but she didn't break the kiss. We closed our eyes and kiss passionately and this time I was surprised when Asuna shoved her tongue and explored my mouth and then the kiss deepened.

We gasped out of air and Asuna smiled.

"Wow Asuna… that was.."

"What? Don't you like it? I was thinking of trying to go a little further with our kiss so.." Asuna said shyly and blushed. "I didn't say that! I was just surprised and.. What else were you thinking of trying more? " I smirked.

"Kirito kun, YOU PERVERT!" She hit my arm. "So sorry Asuna! Don't kill me!" Oh man I love teasing and seeing her blushed. "Hmmph" She glared at me but I can tell that she's enjoying this topic.

I grabbed her thigh and caressing it softly. I slowly opened her legs just a bit. I heard her low moans. What? She moan?! Hmm.. "What is that I heard hmm?" I smirked. "It's not what you think! I was just surprised of what you did Kirito! I swear, it's not a moan!" She looked embarrassed.

"I didn't say about moaning" I grinned.

"uhmm … this is so embarrassing. Don't embarrass me Kirito-kun!" She hid her face behind her hands. " You are so adorable, my Asuna" I said happily. I move her hand out of the way and kiss her again. This time, the kiss is deeper and I can hear her soft moans again.

While kissing, I opened her legs and caressed them again. We broke our kiss and Asuna looked at me with hunger in her eyes.

"Stop it Kirito, Do you really want to do it here, of all places?" Asuna blushed and I could hear the excitement in her voice. "Don't worry, I have the only keys to this place with me..." I said confidently.

Asuna looked relived a little. "Th-that's not the point. I mean.. Isn't this embarrassing? What if someone saw us especially we're doing it here?" She said worrying. "Shhh… don't worry, my love" I pecked her with a kiss. She finally calmed down and waited.

"In that case, should we use this?" I pulled out a pink and gold heart-shaped like perfume from my pocket. "This item only drops when someone is already married and I thought about using it on our time with our honeymoon but.."

"Ah-Anything but that!" Asuna was surprised and blushed tomato red. I looked at her with my pleading puppy dog eyes. "Jeez, Kirito…You're such a dummy" She pouted. I thought she would refused using this perfume.. but I heard her saying," Fine then. Who knows if this will be the last time we'll ever get to do this?" She then put the secret perfume on her. It smelled like strawberries.

I grab her and pulled her into my embrace. "What are you saying Asuna? Didn't I promised to bring you back to the real world, no matter what? and there, I would fall in love with you all over again. But for now, All I believe in at this moment is that together, we can overcome it, Asuna"

"Oh.. Kirito" Asuna said in a small voice and embraced me lovingly. We then deeply kissed with our tongues collide and tasting each other's mouth. She tasted like strawberries. She's blushing and getting horny.

"Okay.. let's do it" She whispered in my ear and said."Until the day is over; till tomorrow, and the days thereafter; till we return to the real world; Let's do it." I blushed and I can feel myself getting hard over the idea. "Promise me...you will" She said shyly. I hold her hands and look at her in the eye. "I promised. I love you Asuna!"

"I love you too so much Kirito-kun!"

Asuna lay down on the table and and quickly removed her panties. She shyly opened her legs and spread out her delicious pussy. The hot pink of her pussy got me really hard. I bent down and lick her clit. "Ahhh...!" Asuna grabbed my hair. I love the delicious smell and taste of her. I wonder if she tasted like this in the real world. While licking her clit, I put my finger in her pussy and started fingering her. "Kirito kun! Don't! Ahhhhh...!" She moaned. I then proceed licking her pussy and pushing my tongue inside her. She's getting so wet and I'm getting so rock hard. " Kirito kun-! I love it. Lick it more...!" She's getting turn on. She cried out and arched her back as I continued fucking her pussy with my tongue. Unexpectedly, Asuna cum.

"Why, you dirty girl. cumming so quickly." I smirked and licked the rest of her cum. It tasted lewd and delicious. "Dummy" Asuna said with a playful smile.

"Asuna, someone is waiting for you." I pointed my dick to her face. Asuna blushed and staring at it."Kirito kun's dick.. May I Kirito kun?" I nodded. She unzipped and pulled down my pants and boxers all at the same time. I chuckled. "Can't wait eh?" Asuna laughed.

My hard dick was now in front of her. She grabbed it and started to lick the head. "Oh... Asuna. ." I moaned. It felt really good, her soft tongue is swirling around my dick.

"Dd.. youf like fthis?" Asuna said between sucking. "Yes honey, I love it. Try sucking it whole, use your tongue more." I said. I grabbed her head and guide her to sucking it whole. Asuna closed her eyes and sucked my dick like a lollipop. I closed my eyes and felt so good.

"Asuna.. I'm gonna cum..!" I told her. "Let it out inside my mouth, Kirito kun! I want it!" Asuna said desperately. Then my cum shoot inside her mouth. Asuna swallowed it and had a satisfied look and there was still cum flowing from her mouth. Seeing her like this..it was too damn adorable and beautiful. "I love you, Asuna! I can't hold it anymore!"

I quickly and gently lay her down on the table. She opened her beautiful legs again and spread out her pussy. "Here Kirito, fill me up with everything you've got!" I nodded and positioned my dick towards her entrance and I can feel the wetness of her pussy."You're really wet! Here it goes.." I gently put my dick inside her and she let out a scream. "Ahhh..!" When she got comfortable for a second ,I thrust my whole dick inside her. It felt so good, the rich feeling of softness and warmness inside her again. I thrust deeper faster. Asuna moaned. "Kirito, please be more gentle! Ahhh... Ahhhhh...!" Asuna hold my cheeks and said," Kirito.. It feels so warm!" We embraced and kissed passionately while making love.

I grabbed her legs and opened them more and thrust deeper and rougher. We moaned. "Kirito, give me more! Thrust deeper!" With that cute and authoritative voice, I thrust in deeper and deeper as I grabbed and squeezed her soft left breast and kissing and licking the other one. I can still remember the first time that I accidentally hold her breast, I chuckled.

I hold her waist and thrust her even more."Kirito you're being too rough! Stop! You're messing me up inside!" "Do you want me to stop, Asuna?!" "No, no! Don't Stop!.. ahhhh" I love it!"Asuna cried out.

"Wait, just a bit Kirito. It's my turn now." Asuna smiled at me with a mischievous look in her eyes. We changed our positions and this time I was the one laying down on the table and Asuna sit on top of me and put my dick inside her. Her pussy is now soaking wet with sweat and cum that my dick easily slip inside her. "I am going to make you feel good okay, Kirito kun?" She smirked. She began to move her body up and down on my dick. Gently and slowly at first then she's getting more rowdy. "Asuna.. asuna...ahhhh!" I moaned and kept yelling her name every thrust that she gave. I can see a better view of her pussy and my dick connected as one. "ahhh...ahhhh.. Kirito!" "Asuna...! hmm... ahhh" I grabbed her ass and guide her while she thrust.

"How does it feel Kirito? Does it feel good?" "It felt really good because I'm doing this with my Asuna!" I cried out. I can feel her vagina is now getting tighter. "How about like this? You're really starting to twitched down there!"Asuna said. I closed my eyes and said, "I'm gonna cum, Asuna!" "It's alright. You can cum Kirito!" she moaned.

"It feels really good!" "I'm cumming Kirito! I gave one final deep thrust and shoot my cum inside her. We reached our climax and both cried out of pleasure. "ahhhhhh...!" When we finally calmed down. I kissed Asuna lovingly. We broke our kiss and we gasped for air. "I love you Kirito! I love you so much!" Asuna said. "I love you more, my Asuna!" She hugged me lovingly and we didn't bother that my dick is still inside her and I could see my favorite smile and the satisfied and love in her eyes.

We are now sitting next to each other, holding hands on the table, naked. "I'm really glad I met you in this world, Kirito." Asuna said. She rested her head on my shoulder."It's all thanks to you that I was able to get this far, you know?" I told her and kissed her hair.

Asuna turn to face me and said,"I love you Kirito!, We'll always be together from now on, right?" "Yeah, definitely" I kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>

Kayaba was staring at the monitor screen, frowning. "I knew I should have left that sort of feature out.."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I am sorry if there was a bad grammar or it was poorly written. ^_^" Please leave a review and I appreciated it. This story is inspired from fakku. I don't own any of these characters.. I wish! haha. :D Thank you again for taking your time reading this and have a nice day! ^_^**


End file.
